Why Do I Exist?
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Jackie Frost is slowly falling into depravity after making mistakes that caused her friends to hate her. Somehow, Bunny hurt her the most. Fem Jack Frost x Bunnymund
1. I'm Sorry

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

Laying in bed in the room that North gave her in his home, the playful teenage happy frost spirit ,Jackie Frost, was twirling her snow white hair with a finger with a bored look on her face. With a huge emphasis on BORED. It was spring in Burgess so she couldn't give her favorite town a snow day. Every fellow guardian she knew was busy doing something. North was busy making an ice sculpture that took him nearly half a year to work on to get him this far. Tooth was always busy giving out commands to her mini versions of her. Sandy was always busy giving everybody in the world good dreams. He traveled around the world so much that she didn't even know where he was right now. And then there was Bunny.

Her cheeks reddened when she thought of him. Jackie hated to admit it, but she had actually fallen for him. Not the school girl crush kind, but actual love. It probably grew when Jackie would occasionally visit him at his Warren and the two spent time together. Her favorite parts was when she would sit on his lap and cuddle into his chest fur under a tree. The only problem she had with him is the fact that she hasn't told him her feelings. Right now, he was probably going crazy painting his final eggs for Easter.

Jackie didn't want to disturb her hardworking friends but she had no one to turn to other than them. Pretty soon, boredom won against what's right in her mind as she got up and exited through the door to meet a wonderful sight. Yetis of different colors worked on toys; some new and some old. The elves were just being, I don't know, elves?

Jackie came through the door that led to North's office. It still looked the same with cool toys made of ice and plates of cookies on the desk; only this time there was a finished life size ice sculpture of him holding out both of swords ready to do battle. The real big man was behind it using a drill on its back. With a wave she called to him, "What's up North."

The guardian of wonder stopped what he was doing and looked at Jackie smiling. Ever since she moved in with him, he always thought of her as a daughter. A very annoying daughter but he loved her just the same. Wiping off sweat on his forehead, he responded, "Hello there Jackie. I'm just working on this amazing sculpture of me."

She took a another closer look at the statue. He was so dedicated in making that sculpture that he got every detail about himself right, excluding the colors. "So what's the statue for?"

"I had some of my yetis create a special place for him. All I need to do now is bring him there."

Then Jackie's face lit up when he said that. Finally, something to actually do around here! "Can I carry him?", she asked him with so much hope.

"Um…", North started to say. He was unsure of Jackie's strength. Her small short body didn't really give him confidence in her ability to lift an ice statue that was nearly half his weight. His answer was about to be no until he saw her pleading look. "Fine", he finally gave up.

Jack nearly squealed in delight.

**(2 minutes later)**

"OH NO!", Jackie shouted as she watched the heavy ice sculpture fall over the high railing and into the ground, shattering into pieces. Elves scurried before it landed. She turned to the face the disappointed and angry North. "I'm so sorry North", she said desperately.

North closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just leave Jackie. I don't want to see your face today."

"But-"

"JUST LEAVE!", he interrupted.

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

**(At Tooth's Palace)**

"I feel bad about what I did Tooth but that;s not gonna make things better isn't it?", she told her feathery friend. The two were seated next to each other on bean bag chairs.

Tooth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh don't worry Jackie, I'm sure it'll all blow ."

Her attempt of comfort didn't work as Jackie let out a sigh of sadness. "I'm starting to wonder why I even exist."

"Hey don't think like that. I have an idea that might cheer you up."

Jackie's face lit up. "Really?"

She nodded her head and and called out to some of the fairies that were still here. Enormous amounts of fluttering tooth fairies came fluttering by, awaiting their next order. "Watch this." Tooth instructed them to form a shape of a clown fish, then an arrow, then lastly, a butterfly. It was truly an amazing sight to see. So amazing that Jackie laughed and clapped. Tooth gave her a smile, happy that her friend got back her happy playful attitude. However, that all soon changed when Jackie stood up and tripped on nothing. She fell face first into the floor like an idiot. Not only that but the wooden staff she held in her hand shot an ice bolt towards the group of fairies.

"Crap!", Jackie shouted as she looked up to see nearly half of Tooth's fairies freeze up and fall to the ground shaking due to the extreme coldness they felt.

Tooth looked at her fallen fairies in fear for their safety and in anger at Jackie for doing this.

"Tooth I'm really sorry for doing that. It was an accident!", she pleaded.

She only sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just leave Jackie so there would be one less problem to deal with here."

The guilty frost spirit only nodded her head, unable to speak.

**(In the warren)**

"So that's what happened", Jackie told her favorite bunny.

Jackie was sitting on Bunny's lap, head on his furry chest while he was stroking her smooth silky hair with his back against a tree.

"Don't worry Frostbite,", reassured her, "things will blow over soon. Ya just have ta wait." He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Jackie saw his stressed out face and felt pity for him. He would always work extra hard every near Easter.

"You look like you've been through hell", she pointed out to him.

"Yeah well I always hafta make sure none of my treats are missing."

The two stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others company. While Bunny was lost in resting, Jackie was in deep thought about telling Bunny her true feelings for him. He probably thought they were best friends. Really close friends. Really close best friends that like to cuddle next to each other. Gathering her courage, she loosened herself from his arms and stood up, looking at his surprised face.

"Any problems mate?", he asked her.

She rubbed her pale arm with a pale hand. "Have you ever thought we seemed to be getting too close to each other since we're friends?"

Bunny blushed, finally realizing that she had a point. All this time, it just felt natural for him to hold her body close to his and stroke her hair. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you think that we seem to look like,", she hesitated for a moment, clutching her staff tightly with her hands, "I don't know a... married couple?"

Bunny froze when she mentioned something about love in their relationship. He never wanted to love again. Not since his last mate died with his unborn baby long before Jackie became a spirit. Standing up too, he placed his paws and her shoulder and harshly answered, "No. There's no love in our relationship."

Jackie's face fell. This was exactly what she feared. The person she loved most rejecting her. "But why? I always feel warm something when you hold me. I always feel like I want to never let go of you. Don't you feel the same?"

"No", he lied. "I never felt it like that."

"But-"

"Just shut up!", he interrupted. Love always reminded him about his dead family. "There's no way I can love you Jackie. You're a frost spirit and I'm a spring spirit! Heck, you're not even a Pooka!"

"Does it really matter if I'm not a Pooka?", she asked as she put a hand on his arm only to be swatted away.

"No it doesn't. Human or Pooka, I will never love you."

Those words stung Jackie all the way to the heart. "Bunny…", she started.

Anger in his eyes, he lifted his paw with claws sprouting from it. "I said, shut up!". He swung his claws at her left cheek, causing a long cut that would probably turn into a scar later on. The force of his swing sent her tumbling down the hill while bolts of ice came shot through everywhere from her staff. Most shots hit unimportant stuff, but a few managed to hit a squadrons of eggs that Bunny had made to make things a little more orderly. Bunny grasped his ears in horror. "You idiot! You freezed the eggs that took forever to paint!", he shouted to the pained frost spirit as she got up.

"Bunny, I'm really sorr-"

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!", he yelled so loudly that she was too surprised to finish her sentence. He turned his back to her. "You'll just make more mess."

She nodded her head, unable to speak again like the last times

**(In a cave)**

Jackie Frost was now in the cave that was her home for the last 300 years. It was an ice cave somewhere in the North Pole, and it was cold. But it winter spirits were immune to feeling cold , however, Jackie couldn't help it but feel cold for the first time in her spirit life as she came inside her old home with a distant look on her face.

There was no bed in the cave as she just layed down on the snow to ponder everything that has happened. The events today made her doubt her existence. Sure, if it wasn't for her, Pitch could have won against the the guardians. But that was a could; not a sure to win. It was her job to keep winter going but there are older winter spirits that did the job for her. So what was her purpose? It seems like she's just a burden to her friends.

Her blue eyes were dulling as they closed.

The winter spirit fell into an uneasy sleep as her soul slowly fell into despair.

**A/N: Can you guys spot a scene similar to Finding Nemo?**


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2**

Jackie Frost was having a dream, or more specifically, a nightmare.

Her pale form was in North's office with no wooden staff in hand, where the big man himself was just doing what he loved doing; making new toys made of ice. He was humming happily, as if there was no problem in the world.

"North?", she called out to him.

He acted as if she wasn't there.

With a hand shaking in fear, she placed it on his shoulder, only to go right through it. She drew back and covered her mouth and gasped in fear. What was going on and why did North not notice her?

Before Jackie tried another attempt to get North's attention, he looked over his shoulder and Jackie froze in shock. "North?", she said again.

He let out a sigh which Jackie could tell it was an annoyed version. "I can't believe I have to do this again. I have no time to visit her grave", he let out.

She asked, "Grave?"

No answer came. He just stood up from his chair and passed through Jackie to get to the door. When he finally left, Jackie figured out what he was looking at. Above the door was a clock that was nearly pointing to 12.

"What happens at 12?", she asked herself.

That's when everything changed. The room she was in suddenly swirled around her at super speed. It all stopped when Jackie was able to recognize the purple and gold towers of Tooth's palace. In front of her was the Tooth Fairy herself whose back was directly facing her.

"Tooth?".

Just like North, no answer came back. "Tooth come on, don't be like that. Still mad about me freezing your faires?", she said, summoning up the last of her playful attitude.

That's when Tooth turned around and locked eyes with Jackie. "It's nearly 12 again. Dammit, when can I stop going to her grave? It's starting to feel like a waste of my time", Tooth stated to her.

"Whose grave?", Jackie asked worriedly. As far as she knew it, there was no new news of someone dead.

Like North, Tooth flew through Jackie. She watched her fly until she became a tiny speck in the horizon.

"What happens at 12?", she said to no one.

Before she could do anything else, her surroundings again swirled around her until it formed her favorite place; the tree in Bunny's warren. However, there was a few differences. One being a tombstone in front of the tree whose words were being blocked by the bodies of Tooth, North, and Bunny.

Tooth scoffed and looked at bunny. "Can we go now? We have jobs to do, unlike Jackie. She hardly does anything but get in our way."

"You mean 'did anything but get in our way'", North corrected.

Tooth laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "You're right, North. She hardly did anything but get in our way."

"If it wasn't for her, my brilliant statue would still be here.", North said.

"If it wasn't for her, half of my fairies wouldn't be freezing to death", Tooth added.

"And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be reminded how my family died", Bunny finished.

Then it finally dawned upon Jackie to who they were talking about; her. It was her fault that North's hard work on his statue was all for nothing. It was her fault that Tooth's fairies were frozen. And worst of all, it was her fault that she reminded Bunny about his dead family.

To prove her theory, Jackie phased through them to read the tombstone. It read, "Here lies Jackie Frost, the annoying winter spirit that was no longer needed in our lives." She looked for the date of death. It read, "April 5th at midnight."

Her head swiveled around, hoping that her friends at least showed some pity for her. There was no pity. What she saw was a bored yet angry look on the three's faces.

She tried asking a question again. "How did I die?"

"Hey North, can I borrow your sword?", Bunny suddenly asked.

North unsheathed one of his sword and handed it to Bunny. Next, Bunny placed a paw on her shoulder, not phasing through it this time.

"Bunny, how did I die?"

He smirked down at her. "Like this."

Bunny plunged the sword straight into her heart.

Despite this being a nightmare, Jackie could feel the absolute pain of a weapon piercing her body. She felt the warm trickle of blood on her skin. The faces of North and Tooth were in joy at the sight before them.

"B-Bunny", she managed to let out.

"Bye Frostbite", he responded.

Then everything went black.

Jackie sat up after she died in her nightmare, hyperventilating. It took some time for her to calm down. When she did, she cried. She cried at how everything could've been easier for her friends if she didn't exist. She cried at how lonely she was now. She cried at how it was now impossible to fix her relationship with Bunny.

She wiped the remaining tears away and stood up. She looked to her left to find an ice wall that was perfect to be a mirror. Her blue eyes that were usually filled with fun and joy was now dulled. The bangs of her hair fell to cover most of the left side of her face and also the scar on her cheek.

After looking at her reflection for awhile, Jackie suddenly giggled to herself. A very creepy giggle. The entire situation seemed stupid to her. Who cares if she lost her friends? Who cares if most of them hated her? Lots of other spirits hated her. During the last 300 years, she had no friends and got along with her lonely life just fine. So how is this this any different?

Her insanity was soon replaced by sadness and fear. Sadness that she lost her friends and fear that she basically thought the whole situation seemed funny.

She hugged herself and looked down at the snowy ground. "I wish I was dead", she whispered.


	3. Party Time!

**Chapter 3**

It took sometime, but Bunny managed to find Jackie.

Bunny came out of a hole and instantly hugged himself; the cold being able to affect him despite his fur. He took in his surrounding and guessed it was an ice cave; if sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling and ice walls wasn't enough to be an obvious sign. Then his attention was brought down to a young girl that was in front of him. She was too busy looking at the ground with a distant look in her dulled blue eyes, that she didn't even notice a giant bunny suddenly appearing out of nowhere right in front of her.

"Jackie?", he asked, trying to get her attention. She didn't look up until he said her name a second time.

Jackie looked up from the ground and froze; it was the person she didn't think she'll see so soon. "Bunny?"

He finally saw her dulled blue eye that used to be filled with fun and happiness. Now, it seemed like it wasn't filled with anything. The other eye was covered behind the bangs of her hair. "Yes, Jackie. It's me", he said in a soothing manner, putting his paws on her shoulder.

Jackie cringed when he did that. No, she wasn't scared of him; she was scared that if she was with him, she'll only hurt him more. "Why are you here?", she asked sadly.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for hitting you. It was wrong and stupid for me to do that. I promise to never do that again."

This didn't make Jackie feel any better. His apology failed to answer her reason to keep on living. She gave him a fake smile and told him, "You don't need to apologize, Bunny. I deserved it."

Bunny shook his head. "No Jackie. Ya didn't deserve to be treated so badly, so I have a little surprise for ya back at my warren. Hop on my back and we'll get there faster."

Jackie picked up her staff before doing what she was told and the two dropped into a hole created by Bunny tapping his foot. He got into all fours and raced through the tunnel. On the way, Bunny sensed Jackie's hopelessness; he was the guardian of hope after all. Concerned, he asked her, "What's the matter Frostbite, you seem a little… distant."

"Oh, just thinking about the worst possible possibility that could happen in your surprise."

Bunny nearly tripped. Never had he heard Jackie sound so sad. The real Jackie would have said that like it was a joke; not so serious. Before he could say anything else, they finally reached their destination. A hole opened up above them and Bunny used that hole to jump through the ground above.

Jackie jumped off his back and nearly felt surprised at the sight. _Nearly._ Her favorite tree was decorated with red and green Christmas lights that glowed brightly in the night. There was tables filled with her favorite foods like ice cream cakes and cold cut sandwiches. All her friends was also there. North, Tooth, Sandy, Sophie, and Jamie were there; smiling and waving.

Bunny put a paw on her shoulder. "After realizing what I've done, I've asked the others if they would help me make it up to ya. Turns out, most of them also treated ya pretty badly and said yes with no hesitation. Are ya happy?" He looked down to see her emotionless face.

"It's… nice, Bunny. Thanks", she simply stated.

His face held utter shock and anger. "Wait a minute, ya don't even feel happy?", he said, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry Bunny, it's just that-"

"No", he interrupted. "Did ya know that I could've replaced the eggs that you froze instead of wasting my time setting up a party for ya? Easter starts in a bloody few hours and I don't have enough eggs to give the whole world!" Bunny raised a paw with claws sprouting out.

Jackie was unfazed by his act of aggression. The worst thing she thought could have happened was Bunny breaking his promise. Then all she had to do was wait for the inevitable.

Bunny stopped when he saw his reflection in her eye. He put his paw down and quickly apologized, only to be responded back with, "It's okay, Bunny. I understand why you hate me; just like all the other spirits. I'm a worthless piece of garbage that can't help with anything in the world. All I do is just get in the way. I don't even deserve to live anymore."

Before he could comfort her in any way, she left the warren with tears in her eyes.


	4. Doing What's Right

**Chapter 4**

Jackie was back in her lonely ice cave, looking at her pathetic reflection in her ice mirror/wall. Most people would've felt pity for when they saw this sight but not her. For some reason, she liked her new look. The bangs of her silver white hair covered most of her left dull blue eye and scar. It covered half of the sadness her face held.

Then as soon as she blinked, a pale grey skinned man with slick black hair, black robes, and yellow piercing eyes appeared behind her reflection, grinning wickedly. "Why so sad, Jackie?"

She said nothing as she turned around to face him and picked up her wooden staff that was leaning against the wall..

"What? Bunny got your tongue?"

For a moment, a flash of absolute hatred appeared on her face when he mentioned Bunny but quickly changed into something with no emotion. "No, Bunny doesn't have my tongue. Now stop talking, Pitch."

He pretended to be hurt. "Whoa there, Jackie. What happened to all that fun attitude you had."

"It's gone," she simply stated. "I learned there's no need to have fun when it doesn't have any use."

Pitch put a hand under his chin, curious about her new change. The last time he saw her, she was always giving him that happy confident smile that he absolutely hated. Now, she was just looking at him with an emotionless look. He loved it. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"Now that you're here, you've saved me the time finding you."

He raised an eyebrow. Not many have dared to search for the Boogeyman. "And why would you want to come looking for me?"

She raised the point of her wooden staff at him. "To kill you of course. That is the only way I can see myself doing something useful."

Then the battle between a winter spirit and a dark spirit began.

**(Meanwhile)**

Bunny was tapping his foot on the wooden floor of North's sleigh. "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" he said impatiently. Normally, Bunny would've have taken his tunnels to get something done fast, but this something needed to be done _now_. So the only option was to take North's sleigh. He needed to tell Jackie that he was sorry. He needed to tell her that he truly loved her. He needed to save her from her despair.

As soon as the portal opened, Bunny thought, 'Please be okay.'

**(Back to the fight)**

Jackie barely had enough energy to stand. There was so many trails of blood that left her multiple cuts on her pale skin. No matter how many ice bolts she sent towards Pitch, he'll create an immense wall of black sand in front of him for defense and send it towards her as an act of offense.

Using the last of her strength, she fired one last ice bolt, the strongest one she made yet. But as usual, it was blocked by an even bigger wall of black sand and was sent towards her.

She was sent sprawling down to her side, coughing up sand and some blood, the blood now staining the snow.

"Are you finished trying to accomplish your foolish dream, Jackie?"

She said nothing while she struggled to get up, only to fail and fall to her side again, her back facing Pitch.

He laughed sinisterly. "If only you can see how pathetic you look now, Jackie. You look so weak that I bet I can take you out with one hand."

Jackie could in fact see herself; thanks to the ice mirror/wall. As soon as he said the word 'bet', she saw herself grin madly. Her insanity finally taking over. "Fine, I'll take that bet," she said with a little craziness in it. She got off the ground like she had no injuries at all and faced him, her arms held out to expose her entire body. "Now… HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

Angered by her arrogance, Pitch sent a gigantic wave of black sand towards her with one hand, the wave engulfing her completely. That last attack took a heavy toll on Pitch's body but he managed to say, "Heh. You truly are just another dumb girl who thought she could take me on alone."

Before he could turn his back on her, he was frozen on the spot when he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes piercing the black sand. It happened a little too fast, but he saw the sand was completely blown off to reveal a madly grinning pale girl with glowing blue eyes.

What caused this was the events that have happened to Jackie. First, she let her friends down. Second, she told Bunny her feelings only to be rejected harshly. Third, she got a party but she couldn't even feel happy about it which got her another harsh rejection. And lastly, she was failing to kill someone she thought she could handle easily. So basically, she was tired of all this shit.

Jackie raised her staff at him and fired a good sized ice spike at him instead of an ice bolt.

Like last time, Pitch raised a wall of black sand but unlike last time, her attack managed to go through his defense and stab him right through his shoulder; the force pinning him to the wall behind him with the spike stuck to his shoulder.

"Heheheheheheheheh," she started. "hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she continued, a blizzard now forming around her that drowned out her laughter. She has completely lost it.

"JACKIE!" a worried voice shouted at the entrance of the enormous ice cave.

Pitch turned his head to see the bodies of North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. "Welcome to the party, guardians!" he shouted so the blizzard didn't drown out his voice completely. "You're just in time to see Jackie freeze the whole world!"

North argued, "Impossible. Jackie does not have enough power to freeze the entire world."

Pitch laughed. "The insanity of being alone for 300 years has now broken free and is enhancing her powers. And it looks like to me she doesn't have much control of it!"

Before Bunny can shove his boomerang into his mouth, huge chunks of ice surrounded Pitch's body. When it stopped forming, the ice now held a still laughing boogeyman within.

Then Bunny's attention was brought to the young girl too busy laughing like a maniac to notice the danger she was about to bring the world. "North, what do we do?", he asked him.

North always knew what to do in life threatening situations, but he never knew what to do when the person threatening him is the person he always thought as a daughter. "I don't know," was his only answer. But there was one option. He took out his swords. "We have to-"

"NO!" Bunny interrupted, already knowing North's answer. He came here to save her, not kill her. "Maybe if we just knock some sense to her then she'll snap out of it!" he suggested with hope in his voice. He took out his boomerangs from his belt and threw them at the pale girl. They would've found their mark if they hadn't frozen over and fell to the ground.

Tooth put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bunny. But it looks like we do have to put her down."

Despite the loud blizzard around Jackie, she could hear her used to be friends talk about killing her. She turned to face them, pointing her staff at them with a serious look. "You're not killing me." She sent four ice bolt towards them, one for each. Bunny managed to dodge them but the others weren't quite so lucky. They were sent flying out of the cave, North's swords dropping to the snow before he left flying.

Hesitantly, Bunny picked up the fallen sword, accepting the only way to save the world. If he didn't act now, the blizzard would only grow bigger. He believed that he had come to save her, but now he realized that he had come to kill her. Fate was an asshole.

With a rush, he braved through the blizzard, the cold affecting him through his fur. Along the way, Jackie tried to stop her impending doom with more ice attacks but Bunny dodged them easily. So, she tried talking him out of it. "Are you gonna hurt me again, Bunny?" she asked innocently, her head down and one finger on her lips.

Bunny winced, but only for a moment and kept on going until he was towering over her with a sword in paw. Eyes closed with regret, he jammed the sword straight through her heart, frost now appearing on the blade. He drew back the sword and opened his eyes to find Jackie looking up at him. "Frostbite, I-"

In her dying moment, the last of her sanity came back, eyes now filled with regret and despair. She cupped the side of his muzzle. "I know, Bunny. And all of this happened because I did too. I'm sorry."

Just when he was about to say his final goodbyes, she pushed him back as ice formed around her just like Pitch. He tried cutting them with the sword but it broke into two when he did. He tried prying them off but instantly drew back. It was so cold that it burned. When he finally gave up on freeing her from her icy prison, he finally noticed her face. It forever had despair and regret, the ice making sure she'll stay that way. He hated it. A sudden feeling in his gut told him that the clock has struck 12; Easter has begun.

Bunny always thought Easter was about new hope, but starting from now, Easter was about when his hope died.

With an even colder heart that couldn't be warmed up so easily, he left the cave, Jackie's dead body frozen in her icy prison

**(2 minutes later)**

Manny had seen the whole thing. From her struggle with loneliness to her struggle to find an answer to keep on living. He just couldn't let it end here. He needed to find another way bring her back because bringing her back as an winter spirit again wouldn't work. He made her the guardian of fun because she died showing him that she could have fun in a life taking situation. Now, she died again with great insanity and creating a spirit based off on insanity was a little dangerous. But behind all that craziness, was sadness. Sadness of failing to find her answer to live on. So that's what he decided to bring her back with and erase any memory of her past life.

Jackie's appearance now changed. Her brilliant blue eyes changed to dark purple ones. Her long silvery white hair changed into raven dark hair. The blue sweater and brown pants was replaced with a slim black dress. The wooden staff in her hand transforming into a wooden bracelet.

Jackie's transformation now finished, Manny teleported her from her prison and into a dark gloomy forest where the tall pine trees partially covering him. Her back was on the grassy ground. Eyes fluttering opened, she saw the bright full moon. "Wher- who am I?"

A voice that seemed to come from the moon said, _You are Jacklyn, the dark spirit of despair._

**A/N: That's the end of this story but there will be a sequel later.**


End file.
